Final de una noche
by sonneillon
Summary: Como el nombre del fic, es el final de una noche un Lemon KK Reviews Onegai, es el primero que hago... asi que porfavor... sus comentarios hacen la diferencia nOn OneShot


Nobuhiro-sama, es el dueño de estos personajes, yo solo los tome prestados... De una fan para fans...

Los dejo con el fic...

**Final de una noche…**

Una brisa escalofriante recorría la ciudad, la luna llenaba los rincones de una melancolía inexplicablemente provocativa, los dulces murmullos del viento entre las hojas de los árboles, que gracias a la estación crujían resonaban a varios metros a la redonda; nadie cruzaba las calles desoladas que eran iluminadas por las parpadeantes luces estratégicamente colocadas; nadie… por la excepción de una sombra negra que se movía tan rápidamente que se le podía confundir con un gato, un gato de ojos dorados y cabellos rojizos, la sombra se detuvo tras un roble, que reinaba entre los pequeños árboles alrededor del parque.

Para el, la vida era agresivamente dolorosa, tan dulce y tan agria, los destellos de sus ojos ambarinos, se posaron sobre su próxima presa, la mujer, caminaba sin ninguna preocupación, a trabes del parque, sin advertir que dentro de unos momentos, seria cazada…

La mujer era deliciosamente atractiva, con un cuerpo de diosa, y una belleza de hada, y su timbre de voz, solo era comparable con las sirenas, pero ahora, en ese momento, su voz salía como un quejido de dolor, de pena…

El hombre se acerco a ella, con espada en mano, una hermosa katana, de empuñadura negra, y su funda de igual color, colocada estratégicamente en la espalda del hombre de cabello rojizo, debajo de su negra gabardina, se acerco a ella sigilosamente, sin que ella advirtiera su presencia… la mujer por un leve instinto dirigió sus ojos azules a su espalda y se topo con dos luces ambarinas que destellaban en medio de la noche desértica, y ahí estaba el, tratando de cumplir su misión, de matar a la prometida, de uno de los mas grandes narcotraficantes del Japón, solo que esos ojos azules que eran adornados por un liquido cristalino que hiciera que sus ojos solo resaltaran aun mas, lo estrujaban por dentro, sentía que esa mujer, lo desnudaba y lo dejaba completamente desprotegido ante ella, a su merced, a merced de su presa…

Sus sentidos no reaccionaban y su mano deshizo el agarre que se le aplicaba a la empuñadora de tan mortal arma, solo un estridente sonido de metal contra el suelo se escucho, ella totalmente desconcertada vio al hombre tomándose a si mismo, como queriendo alejar el mundo de el, era dolorosamente atractivo, y ella que en esos momentos se sentía tan desolada, su instinto materno salio a flote y lo contrajo en sus brazos, y ahí estaban ellos, en medio de un parque tratando de aislarse en su universo…

Después de que ella lo abrazo y sollozo contra su espalda cayo rendida, y el jamás podría ser capaz de matar a su presa en tal estado, así que por estrategia, o mejor dicho, siéndose sinceros por atracción se llevo a esa mujer a su apartamento, a las afueras de la ciudad, y ahí estaba el mirando como su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, pausadamente, y haciendo que este cayera hipnotizado bajo estos movimientos, excitándose por la sensualidad que aquella mujer producía en el, algo que jamás había sentido, se sentía en paz al estar ahí, velando su sueño, pero se sentía culpable por invadir ese momento tan dulce.

Al abrir sus ojos lo único que vio fueron paredes blancas, y unas grandes cortinas negras que oprimían cualquier intento de filtración de luz solar, después de la rápida inspección, sus dudas vinieron a su mente, y ahí estaba el, devorándola con la mirada, las lagrimas luchaban nuevamente por salir, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a si misma y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, se sentía sola, abandonada, ya no quería seguir viviendo, no de esa manera tan vacía, al lado de un hombre que la humillaba y lo único que recibía eran las sobras del cariño que le profesaba a quien sabe cuantas mas, así que ese día, iba en dirección a la torre de Tokio había decidido acabar con su vida, y que mejor manera que tener el ultimo recuerdo, de ser libre, de volar, antes de que todo acabara, y antes de llegar a su cometido, este hombre le había querido matar, ella había visto el arma en alto, como queriendo hacer un corte suave y efectivo, que la haría morir al instante, que haría derramas su sangre alrededor de el césped, que hermoso seria sentir brotar su sangre mientras a cada gota se le fuera yendo la vida, sintiéndose libre a cada momento.

-Deja de llorar- sus ojos centellaron por un momento de furia – dime que me has hecho?- sus ojos se empezaron a tornar violetas con un anillo dorado a su alrededor.

-nani?-dijo levantando su cabeza y quitándose los restos de lagrimas que surcaban su rostro

El se acerco de forma amenazante la atrajo a si, y lamió las lagrimas que empezaban a rotar nuevamente de esos infinitos azules.

Ella se quedo sorprendida a tal acto pero se dejo llevar, dejo que las manos de el recorrieran su cuerpo, el vestido que hace momentos llevaba ahora yacía en el suelo, todo estaba pasando tan rápido, que su aun confundido cerebro, apenas respondía a las caricias del pelirrojo, el se sentía atraído a esa mujer, no podía contenerse, necesitaba saber que le había hecho, necesitaba hacerla suya, para comprender que pasaba consigo mismo, ella empezaba a responder las caricias tímidamente, pero en esos momentos necesitaba cariño, necesitaba que alguien la necesitara así que de un rápido movimiento ya sin ropa alguna se coloco encima de el, desabrocho su camisa de una manera tan dolorosamente lenta para el hombre, y después de esto, sus labios comenzaron a recorrer el cuello del hombre, su bien formado torso, lamiendo su abdomen, mientras sus manos se dedicaban a desabrochar el cinturón de su cazador, pero la presa ahora tenia el control, y al parecer a el no le molestaba, al terminar de despojarlo de toda ropa, ella se dio cuenta que el estaba tanto o mas excitado que ella, así que para acabar con la tortura de ambos, ella tomo su miembro y lo fue introduciendo poco a poco en su boca, saboreándolo, lamiéndolo, succionándolo, desfrutando de los gemidos que le arrancaba, deleitándose del sudor que empezaba a aparecer en su torso…

Las manos grandes y callosas del hombre se posaron sobre la cabeza de la chica pelinegra, haciendo que esta aumentara el ritmo, no sabia exactamente como habían llegado a esa situación, pero estando ahí lo disfrutaría, así continuaron durante largos minutos, ella pasaba su lengua a lo largo del miembro de su amante, mientras sus manos se aferraban al trasero del hombre hasta que el cansado de tanta sumisión la hizo quedar a ella bajo el, y besándola desesperadamente mientras sus manos se dedicaban a complacer los senos de ella, se sentía en las nubes, pequeños gemidos salían de la boca de la mujer, que eran acallados automáticamente por la boca del hombre… mientras el bajaba para tomar el pezón derecho con su boca mordisqueándolo poco a poco su mano izquierda se dirigía a la entre pierna de la chica, cuando llego ahí, se dio cuenta del estado de la chica, estaba tan excitada que sus líquidos empezaban a bajar por sus muslos, el hombre se dedico a lamer un poco mas el pezón de la chica, hasta que le dio vuelta para así ella quedara boca abajo, y el con una de sus manos tomo su cadera y con la otra introdujo su miembro en la entrada de la mujer, la punta de su miembro rozaba contra ella, moviéndose lentamente, haciendo de ello una exquisita tortura, nada había sido dicho durante todo el acto hasta que la mujer cansada de esperar en un grito dijo:

-Onegai, entra!-

El hombre hizo caso y de una bestial embestida estaba dentro de ella, ahora tomando con ambas manos su cadera la hacia que se moviera a su ritmo, cada segundo que pasaba la embestida se volvía mas fuerte, con sus manos tomo los senos de la chica, mientras la seguía penetrando, tan rápida y fuertemente como podía, su lengua empezó a deslizarse por su cuello, hasta su espalda iban aumentando el ritmo, hasta que el la cambio de posición y ahora de frente ella bajo el, la penetraba de nuevo, mientras admiraba el rostro de placer de la chica, que se arqueaba para darle paso seguro a sus senos y a su boca las cuales las besaba tan apasionadamente que ella se sentía completamente amada como nadie la había hecho sentir nunca, un completo desconocido la estaba embistiendo tan furiosa y pasionalmente que su conciencia quedo en tercer plano, el hombre seguía en su movimiento de vaivén cuando mirándola directamente a los ojos…

-tu nombre- aclamo el pelirrojo

-Kao…Kaoru… Kami…ya- dijo con un gran placer entre sus palabras, lo cual éxito más al hombre y tomo sus senos casi de una manera salvaje mientras sus pulgares se encargaban de erguir sus pezones…

Ambos llegaron al clímax cuando dio su última embestida….

-y el tuyo…. Dijo entrecortadamente por la falta de aire-

-si te lo digo tendré que matarte después-

-esta bien, de cualquier manera hoy iba a ser mi última noche, hoy voy a acabar con mi vida…-

-no tienes miedo de morir?-

-a lo que le temo es a no hacerlo…-

El la miro con sorpresa, y esa noche solo se dedico a besarla antes de tomar su katana nuevamente….

Fin

Gracias a todos… espero me dejen reviews n.n

Ja ne!

Kao-ryu


End file.
